How to Become the Coolest Girl at School
Introduction Becoming the coolest girl at school requires practice, lots of natural ability, tons of money, and time. It is almost impossible for most people to become the coolest girl at school. But by following these steps, you can easily reach your goal. 1. Make a good first impression on everybody you meet. First impressions can make you or break you and you want every person you meet to remember you in a positive way. Remember, you only get one chance to make a first impression and make sure it is good so people remember you as a friend and might even talk to you again. So remember not to be too pushy or too shy. Keep a balance, and even though most popular kids seem hyper, don't try to act really cool, or they will see through it! #Be confident and keep your head up always. Be supportive and a leader. You want to to give off a positive vibe. No one wants to be friends with someone negative! #Have a lot of friends but don't try too hard to be friends with popular kids, just be friendly and try to put your best foot forward so that you are on their minds. Don’t be a show off. Showing off is not the solution, you will loom so girly and stuff and boring this way you will not have friends and none of the boys will fall in love with you #*Don't be annoying or nosy about everything. Be nice to everyone and say hi to people you don't normally say hi to, but don't walk up to people who are in a conversation and try to listen to them. It is just crazy what some people who think they are popular do! Keep yourself calm cool and collected! Act confidently but not "hot stuff make way" or "I'm way better than you". Always be friendly! #*Make eye contact. Don't look at the floor. When you look at the floor that shows people that you're shy and want to be left alone. Keep your head up high and people will think that you're willing to try. That is the impression that popular people make! Confident and happy to be exactly who they are! They wouldn't change and you shouldn't have to be popular! #*Smile! You want to come off as friendly, don't you? If your teeth aren't exactly white, invest in some whitening strips. If whitening strips aren't for you then simply brush 2-3 times daily and floss once daily, it takes less than 10 minutes a day! If they aren't as straight as they could be, ask your orthodontist about braces. Once you get them off, your smile will be perfect. Another thing to consider is invisalign teen. They are clear and will still improve your beautiful smile! #*Make sure you have good hygiene. Many people will be turned off if you smell bad, so make sure you brush your teeth twice a day, shower and wash your hair and body often, wash your face (there are many good brands of acne solutions, and masks also work well), and invest in deodorant/perfume, but make sure you do not overload in the perfume or people will be turned off. Good perfumes will make you look wealthy and make a good impression. Juicy couture has the best perfumes money can buy but no one can afford them so look for free samples to spritz every once in a while and on special occasions! Also shave if you need to. In the dead of winter, shaving your legs isn't completely necessary, but if you are planning on wearing something that shows leg, shave! Even if you're blonde, knowing that your legs are smooth and soft gives you confidence. Shaving underarms however is very necessary and should be done regularly. #*Be all ears. Pay attention to what the other person is saying. Don't concentrate on yourself so much that you don't catch the person's name. Most popular girls are depicted as people who only brag about themselves, but this is not the case. Talk and compliment the person it will make them feel special and they will like you! People who are not too chatty come off as sincere and good natured! #*Speak clearly. No mumbling! When it's your turn to speak, talk loudly and clearly, but don't shout. You don't want to scare them off.Be gentle with your voice but sound pleasant. # Become friends with the popular/friendly girls. Try to hang out with them for a while. Make sure to be polite to them. Learn about what's happening in the "in" crowd and pick up on the slang. You don't want to finally get in, and then have the most popular girl say something and have no clue what she is talking about. # Make an effort to stay in style. Try wearing makeup, or making a signature accessory. People say "Don't change, and just be yourself." This is true, but make sure to be your best self. Take it one step at a time, and build your confidence. # Be confident. Stop thinking you are ugly or that you aren't cool enough. Everyone is either beautiful on the inside, outside, or both. Be comfortable with that! Think of your qualities for a while. You're cool through them. Just believe in yourself and let people know the real you. #*Know that there are many ways to change. You could change your dressing style, or become outgoing instead of shy. But don't change something big like your morals just to be popular. #*Get your own clothes sense figured out. It’s no secret that style can get you far in the girl world. Go through your wardrobe and pick out what fits your style. You don't have to go over the top or shop everywhere. Find a store/brand that you like and always get stuff from that place. Get some fashion advice from magazines and friends. #*Take your hair for a ride. While not essential, a change to your hair could be just the wake-up call you need to feel confident and get out there as a popular girl. As with everything else, make sure your hair is well-groomed and taken care of as often as possible. #*Apply makeup carefully if you like putting on makeup. Even if you don't need makeup, putting it on can boost your confidence. While most popular girls wear makeup, it’s important to be tasteful about it. Makeup can help you to emphasize things you like about your appearance, and draw attention away from things you don’t. Concealer, mascara, lip gloss, and maybe some eyeshadow or liner, are all you need. Carry these things around with you in a cute bag for touch-ups. Just know that makeup is not to give a totally different appearance, but to emphasize your best features instead. For example, green eyes look amazing with natural tan eyeshadow. # Listen' more than you talk'. People will want to be around someone who makes them feel better about themselves, not someone who is clearly just planning the next thing they're going to say. So don't be chatterbox; you can't listen with your mouth open. Ask them questions, but not enough to sound like a stalker. People love a person who takes the time to find more about them. # Be empathetic. Popular girls know when someone needs a smiling friend, a compliment, or a hug. It's okay to be shy, but if you want to be popular, you have to smile, start conversations, and relate to people at their own level. That means talk about what the other person is interested in. Don't get stuck in the idea that you are shy or withdrawing. Realize that you are constantly changing, and that you are developing your social skills to the point where you could relate to all people. You have the right to change and grow. # Keep in mind the definition of popular: popular needs to be controlled with the right amount of power and use. Many people consider you a friend and admire you. People are much less intimidated by someone who is friends with a variety of people and doesn't put anyone less lovely than themselves down. Strange how most 'populars' are cruel and discriminative huh? # Be confident. Stop thinking you are ugly or that you aren't cool enough. Everyone is either beautiful on the inside, outside, or both. Be comfortable with that! Think of your qualities for a while. You're cool through them. Just believe in yourself and let people know the real you. # Take care of yourself. This doesn’t mean you have to starve yourself. Rather, try to get into shape. Eating healthy and exercising everyday is important and effective; so is staying clean with good hygiene. Drinking plenty of water can help your skin look great and improve your overall health. If you get to the point where you feel good about your body and the great shape you keep it in, others will see that. Try yoga, swimming or aerobic dancing. # Be outgoing. Being shy won’t win you any new friends. You’re going to have to get out there and talk to people. You cannot be afraid to talk to others. Like people and show it! Be friendly and interested in people, and many of them will like you back. You don't win popularity by hiding in the corner or expecting people to approach you. If you're shy, make friends with really outgoing people. They will encourage you to talk to other people, and soon it will be easier for you. #*Talk about things that other people are interested in. People can be very passionate when talking about their interests. Even if it's just walking from one class to another, find someone that has the same schedule as you do so that you can walk and talk. If you really feel like doing something will benefit you, ask a friend to do it with you. # Know the guys. If you want to be popular, you can't just be friends with the popular girls. Talk to the popular/friendly/kind guys and don't be afraid. Also, be flirty but not too flirty 03:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC). This can prove for a fun conversation. Do this more often, and try to in the end have almost as many popular/kind guy friends as popular/kind girl friends. Remember, to be popular, you have to know all the popular girls, and guys have to like to be around you. That can't really be accomplished if you don't have any guy friends. # Get involved. Popular girls are usually well-rounded, and comfortable in almost every sphere of the school. Join a sports team or club. This will help you to meet many new people and establish yourself in the school. Be sure to do something you actually like, as people can tell when you’re faking. No one likes someone who does a sport or club just to be popular. Try to do an after school activity every day if possible. # Know what your body language is telling people. For instance, when you cross your arms your body language can give the impression, "Don't bug me." Another example is slouching - a sign that says, "I don't feel like I'm very important." Positive body language is all about how you feel about yourself and how you make others feel. The most popular people in school or at a party usually know how to make everyone else feel good by using plenty of positives gestures like nods, eye contact and, most important of all, a sparkling, warm smile :) # Sometimes, playing innocent helps. Let's face it, being popular will definitely make you lots of new friends, but it will also probably lead to a few jealous stares. If a so-called "friend" makes a nasty comment, laugh it off, pretend that it wasn't hurtful at all, and be bubbly. Others will see this and appreciate the fact that you can laugh at yourself. Act like you enjoyed the comment and as if someone were telling you an actual joke. Always be polite, calm, mature and sweet, and don't spread gossip or isolate someone to get revenge.(it will get you negative fame!!!) # Use Twitter,/Facebook if you are allowed to. Twitter is a great way to get in touch with people you know. Remember, take plenty of pictures and post them right away. Show that you can make cute camera poses, and have fun with your friends. Try to get people to view your page, but don't stalk them! You could also use MySpace, Orkut, or other sites. # Stay fit and try working out a little bit. Trying different sports is a great chance to meet new people, especially the guys. Most guys like girls who are sporty and have a good personality, but some popular guys only care if you're popular and pretty, so be careful who you hang out with. # If you are not the sportiest person, go for clubs and committees. Check out what's new in your school's activity list. Volunteering is also a great way to get to know more people. # Keep updated in your society at school. Know what is going on around you. Also, you should do well in school. If you don't, you can send to other people that you don't want to be at school. # Read magazines. Girl magazines such as GL and Teen Vogue give lots of tips about beauty and fashion. You can also know what's "in" and what's not. However, don't follow this kind of stuff too much. You still want to dress and act like yourself, so no matter what, stay YOU. Don't be who you aren't! # Clothes aren't everything. If you don't have enough to buy the really pretty; in this season clothes, customise your old one's. Even changing the laces on your pumps or changing the accessory on your hairband may be a small change; but a big difference. The populars may even recognise your unique and quirky fashion sense and let you join in their conversations. #'Study Well'. Studying about subject gives you knowledge about things & people look at you with respect if you score well in your grades. They think you are the coolest girl if you can manage to look great as well as when you are good at your studies. This will give you a lot of fan following, you might not notice but eventually you wil get to know the benefits of studies too. Category:How to be cool girl Category:Howto Category:Being popular